


Not the Lance I Know

by cruxius



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Androids, Angst, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Robots, Tentacles, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruxius/pseuds/cruxius
Summary: Lance has gone missing, and it's too close after Shiro's disappearance for Keith to not be on edge. They assumed it was the Galra's doing, but Allura has a sneaking suspicion that it's someone else's doing. When Keith finds Lance, something feels... off.Idea was made by hardlynotnever on tumblr, go to the end of the fic for the notes where I credit the post in particular that inspired this!Keep in mind that I won't usually write Lance like this, I hate when he's made into some angst machine, but I couldn't help it with this.





	Not the Lance I Know

Keith could feel the bile in his stomach bubbling upwards more and more as his anxiety spiked one time after another. He watched the airlock of the station open slowly and steadily, pouring in the void of space and inviting his Lion inside. A click of a button seemed too simple for entrance into a station with no exterior defensive precautions, but he didn’t want to think too hard about it. It was letting him in. Thinking right now wasn’t helping him out at all; he couldn’t seem to properly focus with the hope of finding Lance in the station. 

For quintents now, the blue paladin had been missing. It was similar to the situation as to what happened to Shiro as of recently with how he disappeared straight from his lion, but with him back, it seemed like it was Lance’s turn to go MIA. The weird thing, though, was that they weren’t in some intense battle with Lotor when Lance disappeared. They’d been on a more casual, somewhat boring mission scanning nearby galaxies to visit planets and see if they could recruit any allies that hadn’t been visited by Lotor’s clique first, something they’d done time and time again. It didn’t seem dangerous, so Allura instructed everyone to go separately. Everyone was counted for after two quintents of work, but the Blue Lion was missing. It took vargas before it returned on its own, and when everyone went to the hangar to greet Lance again, he didn’t come out.

With another situation like this at large, even though they could still form Voltron with the help of Allura, everyone was still mourning. The days at the castle and out searching felt like there was a void that wasn’t there before, like something was missing. They missed his poorly timed jokes and flirtatious comments. They missed his feminine body products and sleeping setup. They missed his snide remarks and smirks.

They missed Lance, dammit. 

They’d been checking out Galra radio waves for a while now, but with the information Pidge was being supplied, there was no mention of a blue paladin. Nothing exciting popped up, just an occasional message about Lotor, maybe one of his generals striking up deals with other planets and solar systems. Coran threw out the suggestion of checking some ships themselves and getting information directly, but Allura had a sinking feeling. Within the radio waves of the Galra, although fainter, there was occasional spikes of activity at certain times during the quintent. Those radio waves could be tracked down to a fairly distant galaxy, and for how quiet and undecipherable they were, they almost seemed deliberate. Lance had been assigned to check out that galaxy. Allura had a horrible feeling that the waves were some sort of lure to bring them in, but if it gave them the chance of finding Lance again, they’d take it.

For Keith in particular, this entire situation put a deathly weight on his chest. He was already recovering from Shiro’s absence now that he was back; losing another person so close to him made everything ten times worse. He never thought he’d miss Lance so much, but his heart hurt more than he would’ve though and it made him think a lot about how he felt towards Lance. When he was around, Keith found it easy to shrug him off or roll his eyes, but now he missed those moments. He wanted to scoff at Lance or throw him an unamused look. He didn’t like the idea of him being in peril, especially not now.

The palace took a trip to a solar system inside of the galaxy that the message was coming from, and fairly quickly, they were able to find a more accurate, stronger signal of the waves coming from a station orbiting a terrestrial planet. It looked sleek, polished, but to both Allura and Coran’s shock, it looked Altean. It was the same bewilderment as when they found the ship in the alternate reality, but this was  _ their _ reality. It didn’t make sense as to why something like that existed here. Maybe it was taken over by some other race? They considered waiting it out a little bit longer, but Keith was dead set on raiding that entire station, even if he had to tear it apart. He wasn’t going to wait for Lance any longer than he needed to. Hunk tried to reason with him, followed by Shiro supporting Hunk’s argument of being patient, but Keith didn’t want to hear it. They were all to get into their lions ASAP and search the station, no matter what the risks were. 

And that was how Keith ended up in the airlock, looking around as breathable air filled the space and the door in front of him opened. He held tightly onto his bayard and exited his lion, careful about his surroundings even if he felt like he was about to pull a Hunk and empty his stomach. 

There was a long, winding hallway in front of him with a high ceiling, and with the dim lighting, he almost expected something to pop up at the other end. The style was strangely similar to that of the castle. There was no sign of life whatsoever, which gave a whole new surreal feeling to the station. If no one was here, who sent out the waves? He grit his teeth and pressed a button on his helmet, turning on the installed walkie-talkie. 

“Guys, I’m in. The airlock entrance near the back let me inside. Where are all of you?”

With a short pause, he got a fairly quick reply from a soft, yet determined voice. Good, Allura could hear him.

“I’m circling around right now to see if there’s any signs of life from the outside. This place doesn’t seem very well armed. Perhaps they come in peace?”

“I’m not sure,” he replied, starting his slow pace down the hall, throwing a look into each windowed door. They seemed almost like prison cells. “I don’t see anyone in here. It looks deserted.”

“And just how could a deserted station send out radio signals without someone to prompt them?”

“I-I don’t know, I’m just telling you what I see--”

Hunk spoke up then. “I-if there’s no one inside, then Lance can’t be here, right? We can look somewhere else?”

Keith sighed impatiently, gripping onto his bayard a little bit too tightly. 

“We’re going to keep looking whether you like it or not. If you’re freaked out, go back to the ship. We’re finding Lance.”

With no reply in return, Keith took his hand off of the button on his helmet and sped up his pace down the hallway. It got darker and darker the further away he got from the airlock, but every muscle in his body pushed him onward with the promise of seeing Lance again. As he neared a turn to the right, there was a faint glow from behind the cornet. It made Keith feel uneasy, but compared to his determination, the acid bubbling over inside of him didn’t seem to matter. He turned a corner to the right at a fork in the road and saw a bright room at the end, almost blinding in its intensity. He squinted and pressed at his helmet again, clearing his throat.

“I found a room. I’ll give you guys more information once I get inside.”

The lack of an answer and light static that he got didn’t even process in his mind as he approached the room, stepping on the pad in front of the door and watching it slide open. He squinted again at the room, strikingly similar to an operation room from a hospital. 

Unidentifiable tools hung in small racks along the walls and the room looked entirely sterile. A table was located in the center of the room, but with the pillow and blanket on it, the figure laying there seemed to be using it as a regular bed. His feet didn’t allow him to move for a moment, weighing his options, but Keith slowly stepped inside despite better judgement. He ignored all other things in the room and approached the operation table. He bit his bottom lip and pulled lightly at the blanket, half suspecting a grotesque alien’s face if he looked. He peered over, raising an eyebrow before he froze entirely.

Lance. 

Keith’s heart stopped at the face and he felt this overwhelming, almost nauseating rush of relief. He felt his breathing grow erratic and he pulled at Lance’s shoulders, trying to shake him awake. He couldn’t find room for words.

And as if nothing had happened, Lance woke up normally. Well, as normally as being shaken awake could be. His eyes went wide and he groaned, pulling away from Keith and backing up a little bit on the table. He stretched a little and rose an eyebrow at Keith, yawning. 

“Jeez! Keith, don’t you know how to wake people up?”

Lance looked… fairly normal, other than the clothes he was wearing. He was sporting some sort of white body suit that hugged up to his neck and exposed a fair amount of chest, giving an Altean-esque feel with a blue symbol across his chest. He looked creepily neat, as if no one had mistreated him even once. His skin was clear, his eyes almost seemed to glow, he had a piercing on his right ear, it was like he’d just been pampered for however many quintents he’d been held here. 

“L-Lance, you--” Keith couldn’t seem to say anything. This didn’t feel real, finding Lance unharmed and dressed up like some sort of doll. He didn’t even look upset. He had to say something, anything to prove this wasn’t some sort of dream. 

“Are… you alright?”

“Alright? Uh, yeah,” Lance smiled, looking almost confused. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Y-you were held captive here, weren’t you?” Keith stuttered, only realizing then that he’d been fighting back tears. He took off his helmet and swiped at his eyes with his glove, re-stabilizing his emotions. “D-didn’t they torture you? Why are you here? I--”   
  
“Keith, you need to calm down,” Lance laughed a little bit, leaning back. A laugh like that didn’t seem to fit into the scenario, he seemed… relaxed. “They treat me like royalty here. I don’t know why you think I would’ve been tortured, I feel great!”

“But who did this? Who’s  _ they _ ? Wh-- ... w-whatever, you can tell us about your totally weird alien spa treatment at the palace, okay? We need to go.”

Lance lost his smile then, his expression bordering on sadness. “Why? It’s… sorta nice here. Keith. The people are nice, I’m sure they’ll treat you well too. Maybe they’ll help you cut off that mullet--”

Keith cut him off with a groan and reached out to grab Lance’s wrist, nearly yanking him off of the table, blanket and all. “We really need to go. You can relax another time, we have lions to pilot.” He pulled again, but Lance didn’t budge. He seemed stronger than usual. Keith turned back and rose an eyebrow. 

“I don’t want to leave. Stay with me.” 

Lance’s smile was back, but something about it made Keith feel uneasy. There wasn’t any of Lance’s charm, it looked almost manipulative, suggestive. He swallowed hard and hugged his helmet into his side, shaking his head. 

“Don’t make me get Shiro.”

Lance laughed out a breath, and that was when Keith knew something was going on. He slid off from the table and took advantage of Keith’s stillness to get too close for comfort, walking in a way where his hips swayed to an imaginary rhythm. The suit looked much more  risqué with all of his body exposed, and despite Keith’s better judgement, he looked him up and down to get a good look at him. 

“Don’t get Shiro, you know he’d kill the fun,” Lance complained, looking downwards towards Keith. For whatever height difference they had before, the heels Lance was rocking in his weird Altean suit only made him taller. Arms were draped over Keith’s shoulders and he leaned in. making Keith choke on his words.

“T-this--” No. “S-something is wrong, you’re--... you’re not acting like Lance, what’s up with you?” Keith grit his teeth, that bile coming up again as emotions and desires clashed. This wasn’t the Lance he grew to admire, even if he hated to admit it. Something felt terribly wrong.

“Of course I’d act differently like this,” Lance replied, leaning in just a bit more to make their faces eye level with each other. “You’re not used to me flirting with you, are you Keith?” 

The remaining distance between the two was closed and Keith choked, feeling Lance’s hands on his armor, feeling down his sides and up again once they reached the belt at his hips. No. No. Something was wrong, this wasn’t Lance. He tried to back away, but Lance only followed with that same smile. With the same look in his eyes. His glowing eyes. 

“Stay here, at least for a little while…” The grip on Keith’s side tightened a little bit and he gulped, gripping at his bayard. Something told him this wasn’t Lance, but he couldn’t stand the idea of attacking him. Even if it wasn’t Lance, it looked too much like him, and the idea of Lance doing something like this to him was already -- no, he couldn’t think about that. 

“L-Lance, this isn’t the time for this! Seriously-- ah--” Keith was taken entirely off guard by Lance dropping to his knees in front of him, leaving Keith stiff and in complete shock, looking down in front of him at that irresistible expression.Lance’s pout made him feel things he really didn’t want to feel. He made an impulsive noise in the back of his throat and found that his feet didn’t want to move again. Lance’s delicate arms wrapped around his armor along his thighs and he sucked in a breath when Lance’s lips drew in close between Keith’s legs. 

“Stay with me, Keith. You seem tense, I can take care of that for you…” 

Without much more buildup, both of Lance’s hands snaked up from Keith’s thighs to his rear, fondling at him through the pliable fabric. Keith jumped a little bit and gripped onto his bayard as tightly as he could, but his helmet dropped to the floor. He was helpless at the hands of Lance, or whoever this was. Blood quickly rushed to different areas of his body, namely his face and between his legs, making his suit feel a little bit tighter than before. His free arm held at one of Lance’s arms around him, still experiencing that sinking feeling. Something about those eyes… 

As Lance continued to fondle at him, Keith ditched his better judgement in its entirety and began to relax into his grasp. His breathing evened out and he focused on the movements of the fingers, not even noticing how the room had a slightly sweet scent to it. He closed his eyes for a moment and tensed up when Lance’s fingers pushed against the fabric, tracing along his body under his legs until he reached the outline of Keith’s cock. It didn’t really stick out there since both boxers and the suit seemed to cover it, but the tightness of the suit helped Lance out a lot. 

“You know, you’re getting hard pretty fast for saying now wasn’t the time for this,” Lance smirked, groping at the slight bulge on his suit. “I would’ve assumed you’d fight against me a little more… Are you enjoying my hands that much?”

“S-shut your trap--” Keith groaned, not sure if he felt more aroused or infuriated by Lance’s dirty talk. “We’re going whether you like it or not, you--” he took in a sharp breath and yelped, leaning over Lance’s head as he felt the hand still behind him tear at the fabric, pushing through. Lance was never that strong, but both his boxers and the specially designed suit had been torn at, and now there was a clear hole in both that Lance was able to push through.

“L-Lance, what the fuck--”

“Calm down, jeez,” Lance chuckled again, lidding his eyes in an attempt to distract Keith. It was working in combination with whatever was making the room so sweet. The scent was making him feel lightheaded… “Just enjoy it, I promise I’ll make you feel good…”

“S-s… stop it,” Keith breathed, actually having to fight his thoughts to get it out. He pushed weakly against Lance’s grip, but it only tightened at that. “Y-you’re… not Lance, d-don’t bullshit me, you’re--”

Lance pushed a finger inside and Keith’s eyes closed again, followed by a weak moan. His body shivered almost violently and he gripped at Lance’s arm, feeling one finger, then two sink into the second knuckle. He squirmed around the fingers and tried to pull away, but the sweetly burning sensations only milked more sounds out of him. This would’ve normally hurt like a bitch with the lean fingers pushing against dry walls, but something seemed to be masking that pain as something else, something his body was craving. 

“You like it, don’t you? Don’t pull away now,” Lance teased, pulling his fingers out and slowly pushing in again. “Your noises are too cute to let you go now…”

“L-let… me go…” Keith mumbled, opening his eyes again just a smidge to look down at Lance. His eyes were clearly glowing at that point, something was clearly wrong. He sucked in a breath and gripped at his bayard all he could.

This wasn’t Lance. 

This.

Wasn’t.

Lance.

Without another thought, he tensed up his body and swung down with his bayard right against one of Lance’s arms. Skin tore through and Lance pulled back in shock, looking down at his arm. Keith spurred back into as much self control as he could and backed away, looking at the wound in shock. There wasn’t blood, it was some sort of pseudo-tissue underneath intertwined with wires. He widened his eyes and looked ‘Lance’ in the eyes, activating his bayard finally. 

This wasn’t a real person.

“W-who the fuck are you?! Where’s Lance, w-what’s going on?!” The room’s scent made him want to vomit, he was tipsy on his feet. Something had to be coming through the vents. 

“I am Lance, Keith,” the stranger stood up, giving Keith a sad look. “Why do you have to keep denying me?” He took a step forward with the click of a heel. With each click, Keith took a step back. They repeated his until Keith’s back was against the door and Lance was dangerously close once more, the brightness of his eyes almost blinding. 

“I could make you feel good, aren’t I what you want? Your lust for me is undeniable, Keith. Just let me take care of your--”

Keith braced against the door for support and lifted one of his legs, making direct contact with the stranger’s gut and slamming him back towards the floor with one kick. He pressed a button next to the door in a panic and let it slide open, running out with weak knees. The smell of the air was entirely different in the hallway, a huge relief as the sweetness was starting to suffocate him. He bolted down the hallway and reached the fork in the road again, not turning this time. He went to what would’ve originally been to the left and made his way down a longer hallway, not seeing any sort of weird lights this time. To his right there was one door without a window and he looked back at the empty hallway, still afraid that the pseudo-Lance would be coming after him, either to take advantage of him or cause him physical harm. There was still that tear in his clothing now that he’d have to get assistance with, if he ever got out. 

He opened the door to the windowless room and slipped inside, hiding in the complete darkness and closing it behind him. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to breathe more proper air into his lungs. He quieted down after a moment and slid down to his knees, but something made him tense up again. A small whimper resounded from the other side of the room and Keith rose his head again, looking roughly where the sound came from. Quietly, he tried to rise up to his feet and search for a light, grazing over a button and hesitantly pushing it.

The lights turned on instantly and Keith was in full panic mode again.

Lance was strapped to the wall, neck and all with holes around behind him. Well, he guessed that it was Lance. The robot made him paranoid. He could only assume they were something akin to glory holes as Lance was nude in the center, blindfolded and deafened by some sort of headphones over his ears. His mouth was free which allowed him to cry out as he pleased as appendages similar to tentacles groped at his body, all coming out from those holes. They had a soft purple color to them, almost transparent in their color. From the way he limply clung to the binds, he could assume this had been going on for a long while, at least for a substantial amount of time when he was being searched for. He slowly approached the Lance tied to the wall and gave an uncertain look, forced to look at the tentacles massaging at and violating his body. He looked… shiny, he assumed that was from the tentacles.

“L-Lance, can you hear me?” Keith questioned, but there was no reply. Lance stayed almost entirely still and allowed the tentacles to press and squeeze at him, his lip quivering once or twice. 

“Lance!”   
Nothing. The headphones seemed to tune out his hearing. 

He activated his bayard again and aimed at one of the tentacles, slicing at it at a careful angle and hearing a shrill shriek from behind the wall. He cringed at the sound and watched the tentacle limply fall to the floor. He continued slicing at each, trying to get them all off of Lance as he obviously grew more and more confused. A few whimpers were louder than others and his head picked up, pulling gently at the binds once all of the tentacles were gone. Keith reached forward and pulled off the headphones, instantly making Lance freak out a little. He either wasn’t ready to hear at all or wasn’t ready to hear some unidentifiable monster crying from behind him, probably both. Lance violently began to pull at the binds and shake his head, only more scared when Keith’s hand touched his upper arm.

“L-Lance, it’s me. Keith. Calm down, I’m here--”

That only seemed to make Lance more upset. He moved his mouth, but not much came out. He wasn’t used to speaking. He whined and shook his head, trying to press his legs together. Was his presence really not calming Lance down at all…? Keith grabbed at the blindfold and gently unhooked it, pulling it off of Lance’s face. He winced at the light of the room and looked down at the floor, shaking his head.

“S-s… sto-- stop… don’t--”

Keith frowned and looked at Lance in complete silence, overwhelmed with confusion and a feeling of dread. Was that groping getting to him that much? What happened to him?

“Lance… it’s Keith. Are you okay?” He whispered, leaning in a little bit. 

Lance’s shoulders relaxed a tiny bit and he shook his head, whimpering. “K-Keith--” he mumbled, sounding almost entirely insane.    
  
Keith reached forward and clicked at a button near his person, surprised to see that all of the binds on Lance’s body retracted at once. The crying died out from the monster and Lance fell forward, barely saved by Keith rushing forward and grabbing at his body. Lance shivered and relaxed on the floor, crawling forward against Keith’s body and leaning his face into his shoulder, even if the armor wasn’t too comfortable. 

“Lance, I-I’m here now, it’s alright,” he whispered, frowning. There were marks along Lance’s back that seemed similar to bruising… he didn’t want to question that now. “W-what did they do to you?”

Lance wrapped his weak arms around Keith’s waist and sniffled, trying to clear his throat. He looked a little bit dehydrated. “Y-y… K-Keith, y-you…” He tensed up and seemed to pull away a little bit. It was so surreal to see Lance like this, especially since he started off the mission so cocky. “Y-you c-came onto… m-me… a-and--”

“Wait -- w-what--”

Keith furrowed his eyebrows at Lance’s explanation as the door slid open again, revealing that fake Lance in that same Altean outfit, not at all concerned with seeing another Lance in the room. His arm was healed now, but that didn’t make him any more convincingly human. 

“G-get away!” Keith shouted, pulling Lance closer to his chest. Lance looked up at the presence by the door and instantly tensed up in Keith’s arms, trying to move away. 

“No-- no, no no no--” Lance shook his head much more violently than before, tearing up and pressing into Keith’s armor. “K-Keith, it’s--”

“It’s… y-you, right? Some sorta… fake you. It-- it cornered me before, have you seen him bef--”

“No,” Lance cut him off, looking puzzled by what Keith said. “T-that’s… you Keith. I-it’s a fake you, and he came o-onto me, and--”

“W-wait, what?”

Keith and Lance both looked at each other, Keith now substantially more worried than before. He looked back towards what he could only assume was an android and saw Lance with a wild grin, chuckling. 

“When you look at me, you see what you desire, don’t you?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired solely by the lovely hardlynotnever on tumblr, namely these two of their kinktober posts! Please shower them with love!
> 
> https://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/166160764140/31-days-of-kink-day-7-clones-today-is-very  
> https://heythatsprettyhomo.tumblr.com/post/166058079182/hardlynotnever-31-days-of-kink-day-4-unwanted
> 
> My writing blog on tumblr is heteroabomination, check me out there too!


End file.
